Useless struggle
by Tchatana
Summary: Lana est une jeune fille à la recherche d'un travaille, mais son destin va la mener à la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear. Non consciente des risques, Elle sera traîné dans ce jeu de la mort qu'est Five night at freddy's. Combien de temps arrivera t'elle a survivre ? Pourquoi est ce que vous ne viendriez pas le découvrir par vous même ?
1. Chapter 1

Son premier travaille, elle en rêvait tend !

Lana, dix-huit ans était d'une maturité déconcertante. Son physique était basique : des cheveux noir mi-long, fin comme des fils de piano et des yeux châtain gourmand au reflet doré. Elle n'était pas une mannequin née, mais son courage, sa ténacité et son sens de la justice lui donné un charme indescriptible. Sa vie ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire non plus, un père et une mère surchargé de travaille pour subvenir au besoins de sa famille et une petite sœur, d'une curiosité sans faille, aimante de sa grande sœur modèle. Et grâce à ce job, elle allait peut être enfin pouvoir fournir un peu d'aide à ses parents, qu'elle aimait tend.

Elle était arrivée devant le restaurant que l'annonce indiquait, il ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. C'était juste une pizzeria comme on en trouvait dans toute la ville de son point de vue. Elle se décida, après quelques secondes, d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle regarda les alentours, se familiarisant avec le paysage. À sa droite se trouvait plusieurs ranger de table toutes face à une scène ou rien ne s'y trouvait pour l'instant, à sa gauche se trouvait une sorte de salle de jeu, avec quelque borne d'arcade ou les enfants jouaient le sourire au lèvre, et juste à coté un coin isolé ou plusieurs boites cadeaux y étaient entreposé don une beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Lana trouvait ce restaurant fort sympathique, elle lui rappelait sa tendre enfance ou ses parents l'amenait tout le temps dans ce genre de lieu ou elle jouer jusqu'à épuisement et ou il l'on sûrement perdu une ou deux fois.

Mais notre protagoniste n'était pas venue ici pour repenser à son tendre passé mais bien pour s'aménager un meilleur futur. Elle interrogea donc un homme a l'accueil sur son objectifs premier. Il semblait d'un âge mature, peu être la trentaine d'années ? Ces cheveux était d'un noir très marquée presque encré, est ces yeux d'un brun calciné ornée de cerne marquer, qui montré un certain manque de sommeille, il semblait calme est posé jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

« Bonjours monsieur, je viens pour une annonce qui a été publier sur le journal parlant d'un poste de garde de nuit. Expliqua la jeune fille avec calme et diplomatie.

Ah... Je voie... Soupira l'homme avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Un instant s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme prit le combiner d'un téléphone fixe posé sur le bureau et composa un numéro. Après quelque seconde l'employer commença une conversation.

« Allô, Allô ? Boss ? Salut ! C'est Phil ! Ouais, y a une jeune fille qui me dit qu'elle vient pour le poste, j'te l'emmène ? Ok ! Ok j'arrive, et range un peu ! C'est une porcherie ce bureau ! »

L'homme, qui semblait s'appeler Phil, raccrocha alors le téléphone. Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Lana de le suivre, se qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils traversèrent un long couloir qui comprenait les toilettes puis bifurquèrent à gauche passant à coté d'une sorte de salle de stockage et de plusieurs salle de fête pour arriver a un bureau. Phil se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Voilà c'est ici, bonne chance. Marmonna l'employer comme dépitée.

Merci monsieur. Souriais la jeune fille un peu inquiète de la réaction de l'homme.

Attend ! Arrêta Phil les yeux plein de terreur.

Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille surprise.

N'oublie pas mes paroles, si tu obtiens le boulot tu verras des choses étranges ce produire car ils sont possédés, en quelque sorte, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils ne sont pas dangereux et garde ton sang froid même dans la pire des circonstance, n'oublie pas ces paroles ! Elle te seront très utile durant ta première nuit ! Averti l'employer avant de partir sans un au revoir. »

Lana réfléchit un moment a ces paroles, que voulais t'il dire ? De quoi avait t'il peur ? Qui était ces « ils » ? Elle n'y prêta pas attention très longtemps et partit vers le bureau.

Dans ce bureau se trouvait un homme, un peu plus âgé que Phil, habiller d'une chemise, d'une cravate dénouer et d'un simple pantalon en coton, tout ces éléments lui donné un air décontracté mais Lana avait bien remarquer que cet aspect ordinaire était troublé par d'expansif bouton de manchette dans les mains du concerné, Il était bien plus riche qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Le supposé fortuné, qui la remarqua aussitôt, s'approcha d'elle pour engager la conversation :

« Bonjour mademoiselle, que me vaux cette visite ? Interrogea l'homme d'une certaine mondanité.

Je me nomme Lana est je suis ici pour le travaille de garde de nuit. Expliqua la jeune fille intimidé par tend d'éloquence.

Je comprend... mais je ne vous cache pas que se travaille ne sera pas des plus « normal » si vous voyer ce que je veux dire. Avertie le mondain avec sérieux et intensité.

Je suis prête à tout pour ce job ! Je n'est pas peur ! Je suis très forte pour mon jeune âge, alors si un voleur s'introduit dans le magasins, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger ! Je vous pris de me faire confiance. Insista la jeune presque désespérer.

Oui mais ce n'est pas que cela qui m'inquiète, n'est tu pas au courant ? S'étonna l'homme qui semblait parler d'autre chose.

De quoi s'agit t'il ? Questionna Lana un peu confuse. »

A ce moment là, des bruits ce firent entendre dans le couloir, des bruits de pas. L'homme leva sa main, faisant signe à Lana de rester silencieuse, et regarda au dessus de son épaules pour savoir quel était l'origine de ces bruits de pas. La jeune fille se retourna en remarquant l'intérêt que portait le mondain pour cela, et ce qu'elle vit la statua sur place.

De loin on aurait pu penser que c'était humain, mais en faisant bien attention on remarquer des jointures au niveau du cou, des coudes, des poignets, des doit et surtout il possédait des oreilles d'ours. Devant elle se dresser une sorte de robot humanoïde, similaire à un collégien, entièrement articulé au cheveux brun noisette et au yeux bleu d'une clarté éblouissante, il avait aussi des joues rouge marquer. Il était habiller d'un costume de serveur entièrement personnaliser et d'une couleur thème le marron chocolat au lait. L'ours robotiser entra dans la pièce et ce tourna vers le mondain.

« Monsieur Macleon, Roxy c'est encore fait démonté par les enfants, il faudrait appeler un technicien pour la réparer. Paniqua l'ours humanoïde déglutit.

Fred... Je t'ai déjà expliquer ce matin que je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour la réparé et qu'à partir de maintenant elle restera comme sa. Rappela Macleon à l'ours au joue rouge.

C'est vrais... Je suis désolé... s'excusa Fred comme dépité. »

Notre protagoniste resta bouche bée, elle n'avait jamais vue quelque chose comme sa auparavant. Elle l'observait fixement pour n'oublier aucun détaille, enregistrant en elle la merveille de technologie qu'elle avait découverte. Ces sentiment étaient partagés entre la stupéfaction et l'adoration. Macleon, qui semblait avoir décelé cette surprise chez la jeune fille, lui en fit par :

« Tu n'as jamais vue un animatronique ? Demanda le mondain plutôt curieux.

Ma famille est pauvre alors oui c'est rare que je vois des robots aussi réaliste, c'est stupéfient ! S'émerveillait Lana comme une enfant.

Intéressant... se fut quand même laborieux, la compagnie à verser des millions pour ceux là, plus que pour le restaurant lui même. Ils sont en silicone pour ressemblé le plus à une peau humaine, leur cheveux sont en fibre naturel, ils ont la reconnaissance facial, ils peuvent parler et tenir une conversation avec une personne. Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Présenta t'il avec intensité.

Monsieur, puis je savoir qui est cette fille ? Demanda le robot curieux.

C'est la nouvelle garde de nuit, elle s'appelle Lana. Répondit Macleon.

Attendez, sa veux dire que je suis prise ? S'étonna la jeune fille les yeux rond comme des billes.

Bien sur, tu as l'air déterminé et je me sentirai mal de te laisser tomber. Souriais l'homme.

… Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Remercia la jeune fille larmoyantes. »

La jeune fille était tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin aidé sa famille dans le besoins et avait tellement cherché désespérément un job, que la simple approbation de Macleon l'avait fait fondre en larme.

Son premier travail, elle en rêvait tend ! Mais se rêve ne lui apportera que des cauchemar et elle ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Salut tout le monde est bienvenue dans mon univers ! :D

Ceci est une fanfiction que j'ai écrite depuis un long moment. et arrivé au 3e chapitre je me suis dit que peut être ce serait sympa de la partager.

J'espère que la lecture vous à plus n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je suis intéressé par ce que vous en pensez. *^*

Sur ceux, je vous fais des bisous sur les fesses mes petites pâtisseries. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Lana suivait silencieusement l'ours robotique. Macleon, après l'avoir consolé, lui avait proposé de découvrir le restaurant accompagner de Fred, ce qu'elle accepta avec une immense joie. Elle était donc balader entre les salles de fêtes qui servaient pour les anniversaires, la salle de dîner ou l'on pouvait manger des pizzas, la salle de jeux avec les bornes d'arcade, et la crique des enfants. La nouvelle employer était enjouée à l'idée de travailler en ces lieux.

En questionnant Fred elle appris qui était les différents animatroniques présent dans le restaurant : Il y avait bien sur Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Puppet et enfin Balloon boy. Il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient des versions plus jeune est mignonne des anciens animatroniques. Il lui a aussi expliqué qu'elle ne les avait pas remarquer plus tôt car à midi moins dix ils ont tous une période de pause avant de monté sur scène pour chanté. Fred semblait plutôt heureux de rencontré une personne si passionné à leurs propos.

En écoutant toutes ces informations elle avait un sentiment de déjà vue sur les noms comme si elle les avait déjà entendu auparavant. Elle réfléchit à la question mainte et mainte fois et elle en conclue qu'elle était peu être déjà venue ici pendant son enfance sans l'avoir vraiment mémoriser. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par son guide.

« bon si tu le permet, je dois monté sur scène pour faire mon show, les clients doivent être impatient. Rappela Fred plein d'excitation.

C'est vrai ! Mince, je t'ai pris tout ton temps libre ! Je suis désolé ! S'excusa la jeune employer.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis un robot après tout, je ne suis jamais fatiguer ! S'amusa l'ours.

C'est pas faux ! Sinon bonne chance ! Encouragea Lana avec un grand sourire.

Merci ! Termina le robot en lui rendant son sourire. »

Lana se précipita à une table pour regarder le spectacle. Ce fut un instant magique, tout les enfants étaient absorbé par la mélodieuse voix de Fred, l'entraînant solo de guitare de Bonbon, l'harmonie de Chichi et JJ pour les cœurs. La jeune employer c'était même trouvé en train de chanter avec eux des musique s un peu naïve et enfantine mais pourtant si entraînante. Le meilleur était évidemment pour la fin, car Puppet, apparu d'on ne sais où, faisant des acrobatie en rythme avec la musique. Tous prirent une pose final pendant qu'une pluie de cotillons tombait, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement, le publique était ravie y compris notre protagoniste.

Après la fin du spectacle elle s'en alla voir la première personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans le restaurant.

« Monsieur Phil ?

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ? Ce genre de truc y a que les riches pour les utiliser, garde sa pour le Boss tu veux ? Grogna le garde un peu irrité.

J'aimerai savoir quand est ce que je commence ma première nuit au restaurant. Demanda la jeune fille.

Tu as été prise donc... Dit l'homme en regardant intensément la jeune.

Oui ! Monsieur Macleon a été si gentil avec moi, c'est rare de nos jours ! S'étonna la jeune fille en repensant à la situation.

Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas confiance à ce type, il est bien plus vil qu'il en a l'air. Avertit Phil les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Lana confuse.

Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt... Si non, tu peux commencer à travailler dès ce soir. Pour t'éviter certains problème, j'ai appelé Fritz. C'est un garde de nuit comme nous, il va t'aider. En plus ce soir c'est son dernier jours. Expliqua Phil avec autant de détail que possible.

Je vois, c'est vrai que ce sera plus simple pour apprendre le métier. Affirma la nouvelle employer plus que rassurer. Tu le reconnaîtras facilement. Il est un peu plus âgée que toi, il porte des lunettes rouge et il a des cheveux roux mi-long. C'est tout... On se revoit à la fermeture vers vigt trois heures ! Salua l'employer un peu moins grave.

À plus tard ! Répondit la jeune fille d'un sourire. »

Lana sortit alors du restaurant histoire de prendre l'air et de visiter un peu les environs. Elle en profita pour téléphoné à sa mère pour lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle :

« Allô ?

Maman c'est moi ! Ça y est je suis prise, je commence ce soir, je vais enfin travailler ! S'excita la jeune fille en sautillant en plein milieux de la rue.

Quoi, c'est vrais?! C'est génial ! Je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! Félicita la mère qui semblait elle aussi sautiller de son côté.

Merci maman... Mais en faite j'aimerais savoir... Commença la jeune fille plus sérieuse.

Qui à t'il mon cœur ? Coupa la mère.

Et bien... Est ce que tu connais le restaurant Freddy Fazbear Pizza ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Laisse moi réfléchir... ça me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne sais plus ou j'ai entendu sa ? Réfléchit la mère confuse.

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas. Rassura la jeune fille.

Je vais quand même chercher un peu, j'ai pris la journée tu sais ? Alors j'ai tout le temps devant moi. Rappela la mère. Très bien. Alors on se dit à demain matin ! Affirma joyeusement la jeune fille.

À demain ! Répondit la mère toute aussi joyeuse. »

Après avoir flâner sans but dans les rue de la ville et manger un sandwich, Lana retournait au restaurant Fazbear pour faire sa nuit. Elle entra est ne pu rater Fritz, ces cheveux roux n'était pas d'une couleur très discrète, il faut le dire. Il semblait paniqué, il courrait de partout une liste à la main, comme si il devait absolument faire les choses qui y était écrite, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle réussit à l'interpeller :

« Bonjours, est ce que c'est toi Fritz ? Demanda maladroitement la brune.

Oui je suis Fritz Smith. Et tu es ? Questionna le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas apprécier que notre protagoniste l'ai stoppé.

Je suis Lana, la nouvelle garde de nuit... Formulait la jeune.

On n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut ce préparer, tien ton uniforme, change toi et rejoints moi dans l'office le plus vite possible, je t'expliquerais tout la bas. Abrégea Fritz concentré en lui lançant ces affaires et se replongeant dans ces préparation »

Lana ne perdit pas une seconde et partit vers les toilette pour ce changer le plus vite possible pour, en vérité, faire bonne impressions. Elle repensait justement à celle que Fritz lui avait donné, elle pensait que c'était un homme carré et perfectionniste. Franchement, un gars qui ce focalise sur son travaille alors qu'il a toute la nuit c'était un peu étrange selon elle, voire carrément bizarre. Elle sortit finalement des toilettes en sifflotant, appréciant son agréable uniforme tout neuf qui lui allait comme un gant, se dirigeant vers le bureau ou Fritz devait déjà ce trouvé.

Et effectivement, dans le couloir elle voyait Fritz assit derrière le bureau pensif. Elle s'approcha de l'entré du bureau quand elle vit que l'employer, après avoir entendu ces bruit de pas, commençais à paniquer. Il prit une lampe posé sur le bureau et illumina le couloir, ce qui éblouit notre protagoniste. Elle émit un gémissement d'inconfort, et quand le garçon réalisa qui elle était, il éteint la lampe et partit la chercher pour l'attirer vers le bureau.

« Pardon ! Je suis désoler de t'avoir éblouit comme sa ! S'excusa Fritz avec une lourde respiration emplit de stresse.

Franchement tu ne devrais pas avoir peur comme sa si juste une personne ce pointe dans le couloir. S'énerva t'elle.

Mais j'ai cru que tu était l'un d'eux... Marmonna le rouquin sombre.

De quoi tu parle ? Nous sommes les seuls dans le restaurant. De qui tu as peur ? Questionna la jeune fille un peu agacée de ne pas comprendre la situation.

Ils ne t'ont donc rien dit à ton arrivé, tout comme moi... réalisa Fritz non chalands. Et bien je vais te le dire... Tu sais ces animatroniques si joyeux et amicale envers les enfants... C'est drôle quand on n'y pense... Et bien quand la nuit tombe, ils ne sont plus si amicale... Ah sa non! Ils sont même meurtrier, ouaip ! Ils veulent nous tuer c'est aussi simple que sa ! Déballa le jeune homme fou de terreur. »

Elle l'a découvert, La vérité. Sa toute nouvelle détermination venait d'être détruite par cette horrible vérité. Le jeux commence réellement maintenant. Ce cauchemardesque jeux de cache cache, combien de temps va t'elle le supporté ? La destiné cruelle de cette fille n'en est qu'à ces débuts.

* * *

Salut mes ptites pâtisserie ! ;3

Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire sa me fait plaisir de savoir que j'écrit de la merde !~ Et le prochain chapitre devrait être près la semaine prochaine n'est ce pas merveilleux ?! :D

Quoi qu'il en soit je vous fais plein de biz et à la prochaine ! ;D


End file.
